


Armor

by NohrianScum (OrderOfRevan)



Series: Noscu's Corriander Collection [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Two Blocks of Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Wartable Sex, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderOfRevan/pseuds/NohrianScum
Summary: After a long day, Xander greets Corrin in full armor.





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for this.

Originally, Corrin had only come here to look for a book on the history of Nohr that she was certain Xander kept in his tent. There was a level of familiarity between the two of them now that she was certain he wouldn’t mind if it suddenly turned up missing as long as she returned it to him when she had finished. 

After all, she was the future Queen of Nohr, though it still seemed almost dreamlike somehow. 

To think that Xander -- her stoic, quiet, introverted Knight in Pitch Black Armor -- had actually been in love with her all this time was still baffling. She couldn’t quite wrap her mind around the concept that he loved her because it somehow seemed impossible, even when he held her close, stroked her hair, brought her gifts… 

A hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts, the book she was holding falling to the ground as she spun around, grasping the arm of her unexpected visitor only to find Xander staring down into her face. Somehow he didn’t look particularly surprised to see her, but she did recognize the expression on his face, eyes darkened with something she had become all too familiar with in the months since he’d first confessed his undying love to her. 

And as surreal as that all still was?

The heat radiating from his body even through his armor was very much real. 

When he took a step forward, she was already, reaching her hands up to his face to pull him down into a kiss. Xander groaned openly into her mouth, slowly backing her up against the wartable as he sucked her lip in between his teeth, the fingers of his hand tangled in her hair, gauntlet and all. 

Open mouthed and hungry, his kisses found their way down her jaw and she reached up to intercept him in his efforts to remove her clothing. “You’ve ruined two of my shirts already,” she muttered as she slapped has hand away. “I’m running out and it’s not like I can have more tailored on the road.” 

“Corrin,” he said, voice rough as he placed eager kisses underneath her ear, “ _ please _ .” 

Opening her shirt, she dropped it to the ground, her bra joining it a moment later, taking one of his hands and guiding it to a breast. “ _ Gentle _ ,” she said, shivering at the feeling of warm, supple leather and cold metal against her skin. “Gentle, love.” 

She watched as he opened and closed his mouth, though he began to move again, teasing her nipples as his mouth fell to her neck. Corrin felt his teeth, scraping, as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark, though his hands were gentle, the contrast lighting a fire in her belly as she reached behind her, brushing documents aside as she lifted herself up onto the table. 

Xander didn’t hesitate to follow her, his hands falling to her hips, though his mouth stayed occupied with her neck, leaving her shivering underneath him. When he finally broke away, his nose skimmed across her collarbone as he pressed his head against her chest, his hair a sweaty blonde mess splayed across her pale skin. 

“I need you,” he groaned, pressing desperate kisses against her barred flesh. “I… Can’t wait.” She shivered at his words, watching as he pulled away and left her cold, his eyes gazing down at her with fierce lust as he licked his lips slowly. “Undress yourself. I am going to take you… Right here.” 

Her mouth fell open and a shiver traveled through her, her body responding to his words as it clenched around nothing. Eagerly, her hands fell to her boots, tossing them off one at a time as she watched him unfasten the straps on his gauntlets with his teeth, heavy metal dropping onto the dusty tent rug with a thud. The leather gloves followed, leaving his hands bare, though he didn’t go to the rest of the straps on his armor, as she expected. 

Hands stilling on the waist of her trousers, she watched as Xander’s hands disappeared beyond Nohr’s colors, the furrow in his brow lessening for a moment as he groaned and she knew --  _ knew _ \-- exactly what he had done. 

“When you said you couldn’t wait --” she breathed, only to be silenced by a kiss as he seized her and pulled her toward his chest, pulling her from the table to kiss her. 

“Why,” he asked, voice husky, rough, even deeper than usual, “are you still wearing pants?” 

She could feel him, hard, just beyond the deep violet fabric, nothing but that flap and her pants separating them. Corrin swallowed and looked up into his face, reaching up to push his circlet from his forehead before casting it aside so she could run her fingers through his thick, soft, hair. 

“Because,” she purred, pressing into him and rubbing their hips together, “you distracted me.” 

She heard his breath hitch and was rewarded when he spun her around so that her back was against his chest, his hands immediately falling to her trousers, pulling both them and her smallclothes down so that they fell about her ankles. With no more warning, his fingers breifly teased her slit before one plunged inside of her as he pushed her towards the wartable until she was splayed across it, one of his arms wrapped around her, her elbows and breasts pressed flat against the wood. 

“Corrin,” he breathed against her neck, thumb rubbing insistently at her clit, his face buried in the juncture between her shoulder at her neck. “Corrin…”

He chanted her name like it was a prayer, pressing himself against her and grinding like they were both teenagers rather than respected generals and Nohrian royalty. Another finger slipped inside of her and she shoved her own fingers in her mouth, stifling her cries of pleasure when he curled his fingers inwards. 

Rutting against him, she pressed her hips back, everything going dark when he tossed Nohr’s colors over her head and one of his large hands grasped her hip. Gods alive… When he got impatient like this…!

Her thoughts momentarily went blank as she felt him pushing inside of her, clawing at the wartable as she pushed back against him, trying to meet him. Xander was… Oh gods… He was so big, and it felt so good, and she just wanted all of him inside of her right now. She couldn’t bear another moment without him. 

“Xander!” she moaned, removing her fingers from her mouth to brace herself fully against the table as he began to move. 

The sound of his armor shifting filled her ears, though it didn’t drown out the noises he was making , all her senses overwhelmed by him. He was above her, inside of her, and the world had been turned purple by his colors. It even smelled like him, like his sweat, and right now the scent was driving her mad even though she knew she’d want to wash it off later. 

“Harder,” she begged, grateful when he picked up the pace and she heard him curse, both of his hands grasping her hips hard enough to bruise as he drove into her. 

The entire table creaked and she arched against him, gasping when everything turned bright again and the cold air struck her face and body as one of Xander’s hands momentarily left her hip. Looking over her shoulder, she watched him, the end of the long cloth runner in his mouth as he stared down at her with eyes that looked black, his face flushed red, blonde hair clinging to his sweaty face, usually perfect cravat half untied and deflated. 

He looked glorious that way but she couldn’t look long when he leaned over her, pressing into her back to take her deeper, free hand covering her mouth as she cried out when he ground his hips into her. Corrin could hear him panting, knew that he had to be close as hard as he seemed to need it right now, moaning and arching against him, trying to press back into his body to draw it out for as long as she could. 

Neither of them lasted much longer. 

She felt Xander cum inside of her, his body going stiff against her back before heat filled her and a hand reached down to touch her overstimulated clit, lazily rubbing her until at last she came around his softening cock. Panting, they both stood there for a moment, Xander’s weight both heavy and comforting against her back, until he managed to pull away. 

Turning around, completely nude, she looked up into his face, noticing how he couldn’t quite seem to meet her eyes. Reaching up, she cupped his face again, sliding her hands downward to finish untying his cravat. “Long day?” she asked, smiling up at him, brushing a thumb over his lips as she tossed the long strip of white linen onto the wartable. 

“Yes,” Xander breathed, lips barely parted, against her skin, his eyes closing, lashes long and oddly dark against his pale skin. “Will you… Stay?”

“If only to help you clean up,” she said, laughing, as her hands moved to the straps that held his pauldrons in place. Pausing thoughtfully, her throat growing tight, she pulled him down for another kiss, as tender as it was promising. “And so we can hold each other,” she breathed, “for as long as this night allows.”

By the time she pulled away, his hands had moved to begin helping her with the straps on his armor, but for the briefest of moments she had felt Xander’s smile against her lips. 


End file.
